Veneno
by Dryadeh
Summary: Los ojos grises se enfrentan a los ojos oscuros, oscuros como las cosas que oculta en su negra alma. Hay odio en ellos, rencor y resentimiento, la tragedia brillando en sus pupilas. Se odian. Sirius&Snape. SLASH.


**Nota aclaratoria:** mis lectoras habituales sabrán que no me gusta el slash. No temáis que no me cambio de acera fanfickera y sigue sin convencerme el slash no cannon xD Esto es un experimento, algo que he querido hacer para probarme a misma y por y para mi amiga Nott Mordred -a la cual deberías leer porue escribe cojonudamente bien-. Ya te lo dije todo en mi LJ, pero lo repito: te quiero :)

Hay slash explícito pero nada de lime o lemmon. No planteo el fic como si Sirius o Snape fueran gays e intento que sea todo lo creíble posible teniendo en cuenta la pareja, que no son gays realmente, que Snape me resulta antierótico y que se me da como el culo esto del slash.

Por último, es un Sirius/Snape adulto, situado en algún momento perdido de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix.

**

* * *

****Veneno**

La varita de Snape le apunta al pecho, tan cerca que podría hundirse en él si su corazón latiera con un poco más de fuerza. Los ojos grises se enfrentan a los ojos oscuros, oscuros como las cosas que oculta en su alma negra. Hay odio en ellos, rencor y resentimiento, la tragedia brillando en sus pupilas. Los dos han perdido lo que más quisieron una vez, los dos han vivido unas vidas desgraciadas. Los dos se odian. Se odian desde que pueden recordar, desde la primera vez que se vieron en ese compartimento del Expreso de Hogwarts.

Las primeras palabras que cruzaron fueron de desprecio, la primera mirada de desagrado. Y ahora Sirius ya no es el gallardo y rebelde muchacho que una vez fue. Ahora está envejecido, sus rasgos pronunciados por la delgadez, las ojeras tan grises como sus ojos, el aspecto desaliñado. Huele a whisky, su camisa tiene los primeros botones descosidos y el pantalón un roto en la rodilla y otro en la parte trasera del muslo.

El tiempo y el sufrimiento también han pasado por Snape pero a los ojos de Sirius él no ha cambiado tanto. Sigue viendo al mismo muchacho flacucho y macilento, con la cortina de pelo grasiento cayendo en sus hombros, deslizándose como una sombra, observando furtivamente. Más corpulento, menos desgarbado, más maduro, pero siempre _Quejicus_. Con su lengua ponzoñosa, sus comentarios maliciosos a media voz, el gesto insoportablemente calmo, los labios apretados, tan sólo una línea. Sirius desprecia todo de él con la misma intensidad que cuando tenían diecisiete años y aprovechaban cada ocasión para insultarse o lanzarse un par de hechizos. No soporta, se le revuelven las entrañas, cada vez que él entra en la Mansión Black con algún informe, porque Sirius siente que todo lo que ha odiado se concentra en el mismo lugar. Y sabe que Snape lo sospecha y lo disfruta, y le provoca, le aguijonea, le lleva al límite por el mero placer de comprobar que puede hacerlo. Snape se siente seguro, protegido por el manto de Dumbledore, por su mandato de que ambos colaboren civilizadamente.

Están del mismo lado, dice Albus, pero Sirius no quiere creerle. Porque Snape es engañoso, ladino y mentiroso. Un chivato que no ha perdido la costumbre de vigilarlo, atento a cualquier detalle para poder usarlo en su contra. Snape siempre observa y Sirius le odia porque conoce su punto débil. Sabe que es lo que busca y le da rabia dárselo, pero simplemente no puede dejar de hacerlo.

Y ahora lo ha hecho de nuevo: _caer en su trampa_.

El proceso se repite, idéntico cada vez.

-Qué paradoja, Black –dice Snape, impregnando cada palabra de venganza antes de dejarla ir, despacio, muy despacio. Porque el dolor es mayor cuando la herida se abre lentamente, no de un tirón –El hijo pródigo regresa a su hogar. Debe de ser… agradable.

Sirius siempre resiste al primer golpe, trata de ignorarle y mantener la calma. Piensa en Dumbledore y la confianza que ha depositado en él. Piensa en Harry y en que hace todo eso para poder protegerle. Y respira hondo antes de responder.

-¿Qué quieres? –le ataja con brusquedad y su voz suena como el gruñido de un perro.

-Traigo un informe de Dumbledore, recuerda que estoy aquí por orden suya –Snape siempre se lo recuerda, siempre le recuerda que es más útil que él –Considera que alguien tiene que informarte, ya que tú no puedes salir.

El segundo asalto, más demoledor, para recordarle que él no considera a Sirius valioso ni necesario, sólo un molesto estorbo. Para hurgar en la herida que supura día a día por su obligado encierro.

-Si quieres mi opinión, Black, deberías abandonar la pantomima de ser un miembro de la Orden. Sólo sirves para crear problemas a los que _de verdad_ hacemos algo.

Sirius está seguro que la oportunidad de humillarle es lo más parecido a un orgasmo que Snape ha tenido en años. Y trata de serenarse, de no dejarse llevar por la ira que le llena el pecho y ruge dentro como un león hambriento que quiere hundir sus fauces en su despreciable enemigo.

-Nunca me ha interesado tu opinión –replica con furia –no suelo escuchar a mortífagos, menos a mortífagos _traidores_.

Y entonces los ojos de Snape se entrecierran y parecen más oscuros. Negros, completamente negros, sin iris, sólo brea. Sirius le ha devuelto el golpe y le cuesta reprimir la satisfacción. Snape siempre es más comedido, tanto en su enfado como en su alegría, pero Sirius es salvaje, es impulsivo, es garra. Y espera como un perro excitado al oler el miedo en su presa, a que él haga el siguiente movimiento.

-Debe de ser…irritante que un ex mortífago haga más que tú por proteger a tu repelente ahijado –replica Snape, con veneno en cada palabra.

Sirius se levanta de la silla de la cocina en la que está sentado y le muestra los dientes. Los ojos de Snape se achican hasta ser sólo dos rendijas negras y brillantes que le taladran insoportablemente, sabiendo que ha dado en el blanco, que sólo necesita agitar un poco más el aguijón para que el veneno se extienda por él.

-Debes estar orgulloso de él –continúa y su tono monocorde se altera levemente, como siempre que va a hablar de James –es igual que tu adorado Potter. Igual de irreverente, de estúpido y de temerario. Nos ha costado mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio mantenerle vivo estos años… pero personalmente creo que acabará como su padre –finaliza volviendo al tono calmo. Pero en su voz hay un matiz de rencor que dice a las claras que no le desagradaría en absoluto que eso pasara y Sirius no lo puede soportar más.

Se acerca a Snape dispuesto a destrozarlo, con varita o con las manos. Le da igual. Porque recordar que hace quince años que no ve a James, recordar que hace quince años que su cuerpo se pudre bajo la tierra, a Sirius le rompe el alma tanto que casi desearía estar muerto. Y en cierto modo, si sigue en pie, si escapó de Azkaban, fue para vengar a su amigo y para cuidar de Harry, como le prometió el día que decidió ser su padrino.

Pero no puede, no puede proteger a Harry como quisiera. Tiene que estar ahí, encerrado en su odiosa a casa, solo con sus recuerdos y las esporádicas visitas de Remus o algún miembro de la Orden. Se tiene que limitar a permanecer preso y a comunicarse con Harry por cartas en clave, o a veces ni eso. Tiene que continuar lejos, sabiendo que Snape, el miserable que siempre odió a James, está más cerca de él, desquitándose con Harry por cada vez que su padre le insultó o humilló.

Tiene que beber, día sí, día también, para poder soportar el no poder cumplir la última promesa que le hizo a James. Pero lo que no puede soportar es que Snape se lo recuerde. _Siempre_.

Y el patrón se rompe ese día porque Sirius ha dejado su varita olvidada en la mesa con la precipitación y Snape le apunta con la suya, teniéndole a su merced. Esa vez no se apuntan mutuamente durante unos largos minutos, con la respiración agitada por la furia, los ojos fijos en el otro con odio. Esa vez Sirius no se conforma con apuntarle, imaginando todos los maleficios que le lanzaría durante minutos hasta que Snape se va. Esa vez tampoco Snape está dispuesto a retirarse, conformándose con dejar a Black destrozado y hundido en sus recuerdos. Esa vez es diferente.

Sirius le mira a los ojos con puro desprecio y hace un movimiento tan brusco como rápido. A Snape no le da tiempo a paralizarle antes de que la mano de Sirius se cierre como una garra sobre su muñeca y le estrelle la mano que sujeta la varita contra la pared. Snape intenta detenerle con su mano libre pero Sirius es más rápido y le hunde los dedos con violencia en el antebrazo izquierdo, el pulgar clavándose en la marca que ha quedado al descubierto en la refriega. Le empuja el brazo contra la pared con una fuerza más animal que humana y Snape se queda pegado a ella, con un sonido ahogado y crujiente. Como huesos moliéndose contra la piedra.

Los ojos se encuentran de nuevo en un mudo desafío y Sirius quiere pegarle o morderle en la cara, pero en lugar de eso le besa. Y no es un beso en realidad, es una lucha a muerte. Le clava las cortas uñas en las muñecas sin dejar de apretarlas violentamente contra la pared y con su boca empuja la de Snape, hasta él que siente la picadura de su barba incipiente raspándole alrededor de los labios. Pero Severus no se intimida, no se arredra, sabe que Sirius es más fuerte que él y no intenta liberarse. Pelea, abre la boca y deja que su lengua entre con violencia. La lengua de Sirius busca la suya y choca con ella, golpeándola como un puñetazo. Y sabe a whisky, a miseria y rancidez.

Severus siente el odio y la rabia en la lengua del Black enredándose en él y los labios no dejan de empujar, aplastándole la cabeza contra la pared de piedra en una lucha sin tregua. Porque eso no es un beso, es un duelo. Una pelea, un intercambio de golpes y odio. Y el placer que sienten no es físico, es emocional, es el deseo de doblegar al otro, de vapulearlo y castigarlo cruelmente.

Entonces Sirius se aparta con la misma brusquedad con la que se acercó y la lucha termina. Se miran, cargados de odio hasta que la rabia disminuye y la conciencia de lo que han hecho penetra en sus cerebros. Sirius es el primero en retirar la mirada y maldiciendo por lo bajo se acerca al fregadero de la cocina. Abre el grifo y suelta otra retahíla de tacos.

-¡Joder! – blasfema y después escupe en el fregadero. Se moja una mano y la restriega con violencia por su boca y por la barba que empieza a despuntar. Decide que es hora de dejar de beber.

Se vuelve con aire hosco y se siente irritado al ver que Snape aún sigue allí. Snape le mira impasible y se limpia la humedad de los labios pasándolos lentamente por la marca de su antebrazo. Sirius aparta la mirada con un gruñido de disgusto y agarra la botella de whisky de fuego que está por la mitad, sobre la mesa. Se la lleva a la boca y bebe un largo trago para borrar cualquier rastro del amargo sabor de Snape.

-Lárgate, Quejicus –le dice después –Y ten cuidado con Harry o tendrás problemas conmigo –amenaza con hostilidad.

Snape no dice nada, simplemente se gira con un aleteo de su oscura capa y sale de las cocinas de Grimmauld Place. Una sonrisa trémula y maliciosa curva sus labios una vez fuera.

_Porque tal vez quiera tener problemas con Black._

* * *

Como dije en mi LJ se agradecen opiniones, críticas, blasfemias, "_deja de escribir y dedícate a criar cabras_", lo que sea.

Por las dudas, es mi primer -y si no me exorcizan xD- mi último slash, que hay que probar de todo en esta vida.

Gracias!

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!


End file.
